painful drawing
by kazuhiro-kun
Summary: pertemuan tak terduga dengan seorang anak laki laki membawa pengalaman yang menyenangkan... juga pengalaman yang menyakitkan. bad at maiking summary. jangan liat genre. takut genrenya salah. kalo salah mohon segera beritahu saya dan akan segera saya ganti. mind to RnR ?


**Painful Drawing**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort**

**Pairing Jellal F X Erza S**

Libur telah tiba! Libur telah tiba! Hore! Hore! Hore! Hore! Karena hari ini libur, author bisa bikin 1 fanfiction dengan pair jerza! Yeeeyy! Dan ini adalah ff hurt/comfort author yang pertama jadi.. ga tau ini bisa di bilang hurt comfort bukan. Mungkin ini angst, atau tragedy, atau what ever. Jadi, Kalo ada kesalahan genre mohon langsung beritahu dan akan segera saya ganti. Langsung aja!

Disclaimer of fairy tail Hiro Mashima

Warning! Warning! :

Gaje, typos, aneh, dsb

Painful drawing

" Erza-san... sudah jam 5. Kau boleh pulang sekarang." Kata Gray Fullbuster, pemimpin perusahaan tempat Erza bekerja.

" Baiklah. " Erza bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan segera keluar dari tempat ia bekerja.

" 15 Juli ya... " Erza lalu menaiki mobilnya lalu pergi ke sebuah bukit di sebuah desa.

Erza lalu menaiki bukit tersebut lalu duduk menghadap kota tempat ia tinggal.

**Erza POV**

Kira kira sudah berapa lama kau sudah meninggalkanku? Kalau hari ini di hitung... pas 9 tahun ya... apakau masih mengingatku? Saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Juga saat kita berpisah karena penyakitmu...

**9 tahun yang lalu...**

**FLASHBACK**

**Hari itu adalah hari yang baik. Aku berjalan pulang kerumah melawati rute yang biasa aku lalui. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Aku selalu pergi ke bukit untuk beristirahat sebentar di sana karena jarak antar rumahku dan sekolahku cukup jauh. Setelah aku sampai di puncak bukit dan berniat untuk duduk. Ada seorang anak laki laki seumuran denganku sedang tiduran di tempat favorit ku. **

**Erza POV end**

" **Hei! Ngapain kamu tiduran di sana? Sana! Cepat pergi! Ini tempat favoritku tauk! Sana! Syuh! Syuh! " erza lalu mengusirnya dengan tegas**

**Anak laki laki itu sedikit melirik ke Erza lalu berkata " memangnya siapa kamu? pemilik bukit ini? siapa cepat dia dapat. Aku tidak mau pergi dari sini " **

" **Pokoknya pergi dari sini! "**

" **tidak mau "**

" **pergi! "**

" **tidak akan "**

" **PERGI! "**

" **Tidak mau "**

" **PERGI ATAU KU PUKUL! "**

"**pukul saja "**

" **kau akan menyesal "**

**Erza lalu langsung memukulnya tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikitpun**

**2 minutes later...**

" **S-sakit... " **

" **makanya jangan melawanku... memangnya kau sedang apa di sini? "**

" **bukan urusan mu."**

" **yasudah! Aku pulang dulu! "**

" **sana pulang "**

" **baik! Baik! "**

**Erza lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan pulang**

" **tunggu! "**

"**ck! Apa lagi? "**

" **siapa nama mu? "**

" **bukan urusanmu " Jawab Erza sambil meniru gaya anak laki laki tersebut**

**Erza lalu langsung menuruni bukit tersebut dan berlari pulang kerumahnya**

**The next day...**

**Erza kembali pulang dari sekolah yang sama, rute yang sama, bukit yang sama... dan anak laki laki itu masih berada di bukit itu.**

" **kau kesini lagi? "**

" **... " srat sret srat sret**

" **hei "**

**Sret srat sret**

" **woi! "**

**Srat sret srat**

" **JAWAB NAPA SIIIHH! "**

**Anak laki laki itu lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menjawab " ... hn "**

" **AAAAAHHHHH! KENAPA KAU BEGITU MENYEBALKAN?! " Teriak Erza sambil mengacak acak rambutnya**

" **apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang menggambar? Ah sudahlah. Mood menggambarku hilang. " anak laki laki itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Erza.**

" **eh... a-apa aku boleh melihat gambar mu? " tanya erza sambil melihat gambar gambar milik anak laki laki itu.**

" **terserah "**

**Erza lalu melihat gambar gambar yang dibuat anak itu. Dari yang pertama, lalu kedua, dan ketiga, ke empat dan seterusnya sampai gambar yang tadi belum diselesaikannya.**

" **kau selalu kesini untuk menggambar? " tanya erza sambil melihat kembali gambar gambar yang ada di buku itu**

" **ya begitulah "**

" **tidak ada gambar manusia di sini " **

" **apa itu urusanmu? "**

" **y-ya bukan sih... hanya penasaran saja "**

"**... yah... aku hanya tidak suka menggambar manusia. "**

" **hanya itu? "**

" **ya hanya itu "**

" **kau yakin? "**

" **ya aku sangat yakin "**

" **tapi aku ti- "**

" **apa ini adalah masalah besar unukmu? "**

" **iya iya... aku akan berhenti bertanya " Erza lalu langsung membalikan tubuhnya sambil memasang muka ngambek**

" **hei hei... ga usah ngambek begitu doongg... by the way bus way in the way, nama mu siapa? " tanya anak laki laki itu**

" **... Erza. Erza Scarlet. Dan kau? "**

" **Jellal. Jellal Fernandes Yoroshiku! Hehehe "**

" **ih gila! Ketawa sendiri! "**

" **apaan sih? Dari pada kamu marah marah terus! "**

" **apaan sih! "**

**Dan disitulah awal perkenalan mereka antar jellal fernandes dan Erza Scarlet.**

**Mereka selalu bertemu setiap hari di bukit itu. Bagi mereka, pertemuan itu sudah seperti hal wajib yang harus mereka lakukan. Tanpa terasa sudah 7 tahun terlewatkan. Mereka berpikir mereka akan selalu bersama... namun dugaan itu dipatahkan dalam sebuah hari di mana Erza Scarlet seorang perempuan yang tangguh merasakan perasaan kehilangan seseorang**

**14 Juli 1993**

**Erza berjalan ke luar rumah dan segera pergi ke bukit ubtuk menemui Jellal meski hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Erza menghampiri Jellal yang sedang menggambar sesuatu di buku gambarnya.**

" **hai Jellal! " Jellal terlihat sedikit panik dan cepat cepat mengganti kertas gambarnya**

" **h-hai Erza! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"**

"**Jellal! k-kamu kenapa ?! "**

" **oohhh gapapa gapap erything is fine... " **

'**darah... ' Kata Jellal dalam hati**

" **kau yakin? " Erza menatap Jellal **

" **iya. Aku ga papa. Cuma batuk doang. " kata Jellal sambil mentupi tangannya**

" **baiklah. Aku percaya sama kamu. Tapi ingat! Klau ada apa apa kasih tau aku! Sekaranga Kamu sedang gambar apa? "**

"**baik baik! Aku sedang menggambar sepasang hewan yang sedang membangun sarangnya... "**

" **hee...hewan apa itu? " **

" **entahlah. Coba tanya author( author : hei! ) "**

" **ngapain tanya ntu author. Dia kan baka. Karena ke-baka-annya , ia membuat sesuatu yang baka juga seperti hewan yang baka yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang baka dengan ke-baka-annya seperti author yang baka ( author : kamu ngomong apaan sih za? Aku Cuma denger baka baka-nya doang. )**

**Jellal hanya cengo mendengarperkataan Erza yang ga jelas**

" **kenapa? "**

" **ga papa"**

" **gimana? Sudah mau menggambar manusia? Masa sampai sekarang belum pernah gambar manusia "**

" **sudah ku bilangkan. Aku tidak suka menggambar manusia. Sendirinya bagaimana? Kau tidak pernah mau belajar menggambar. "**

" **aku akan belajar saat aku siap " jawab Erza**

" **apaan sih? Kaya mau pergi perang aja. "**

" **hhuuh... yasudahlah. Sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu! Jaa! "**

**Erza lalu berlari pulang.**

" **uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! "**

' **Lagi lagi batuk darah. Tidak kusangka. Akan secepat ini. Kesadaranku... semakin menjauh... sial... '**

**Bruk**

**Jellal lalu jatuh pingsan saat ia hendak pulang**

**Beberapa menit kemudian, ada kakek tua yang sedang membersihkan sampah di bukit tersebut melihat Jellal pingsan di bukit. Dengan segera, kakek tua itu membawa Jellal pulang ke rumahnya dan merawat Jellal**

**Keesokan harinya. . .**

**15 Juli 1993**

**Jellal perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling nya**

" **dimana... aku... "**

" **kau sudah sadar nak? " tanya kakek tua itu sambil mebawa segelas teh**

"**minumlah terlebih dahulu. Aku melihatmu tertidur di bukit. Kau tidak apa apa? "**

" **terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak apa apa- uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! "**

' **sepertinya... aku tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi... ' pikir Jellal**

" **kakek... apa kakek membawa peralatan gambar ku? "**

" **tentu... tunggu sebentar ya.. " kakek itu pun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan lalu kembali keluar dengan membawa beberapa peralatan gambar.**

" **ini... jaga dirimu baik baik ya"**

" **terima kasih kakek. Aku pergi dulu. " Jellal lalu berlari keluar rumah kakek tua itu.**

**Jellal pun sampai di atas bukit lalu mulai melanjutkan gambarnya.**

" **uhuk! Uhuk uhuk! Sial...paling tidak biarkan aku menyelesaikan gambar ini... kumohon... uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! "**

**Sementara itu. . .**

" **aku harap Jellal tidak apa apa... aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi hari ini. " Erza lalu berlari keluar menuju bukit.**

" **mana Jellal ya... itu dia! Jellal! "**

" **e-erza? Uhuk! Uhuk! "**

" **jellal! Kau tidak apa apa? Hei! Kau tidak apa apa? Hei! Aah! Darah! Ada banyak darah di tanganmu! "**

" **Er... za... " Jellal sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya**

" **Jellal! Jellal! Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak mengizinkan kamu untuk mati! "**

" **er... za... lihat lah... aku... pada... akhirnya.. aku... bisa... menggambar... manusia... untuk.. dirimu... ambil... gambar... ini... uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! " Jellal menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Erza.**

" **Tidak tidak tidak tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati! Jangan mati! Jangan mati! Kumohon... " Erza tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar.**

" **paling tidak... untuk dirimu... aku menggambarmu... untuk... dirimu... uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Gambar ini... gambar manusia pertamaku... juga menjadi gambar yang terakhir" **

" **aku tidak peduli kau menggambar manusia atau tidak! Aku tidak peduli kau menggambar hewan atau tidak! Aku tidak peduli kau menggambar pemandangan atau tidak! Aku tidak peduli kau menggambar atau tidak! Tapi aku peduli... terhadap dirimu... oleh karena itu... aku mohon... jangan mati... aishiteru... " Erza langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jellal untuk bukti cintanya**

" **Aku ingin... kita bisa hidup bersama... selamanya... "**

" **heh... tidak kusangka... kau akan menyatakannya saat aku sudah- uhuk! Seperti ini... uhuk! "**

" **tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Tidak saat ini! "**

" **arigatou... erza... sayonara... " Jellal lalu menutup matanya dan pergi untuk selamanya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum kematiannya...**

**- aishiteru yo... Erza...-**

" **Tidak... Tidak... Tidak... tidak... tidak...Tidaaaakk! Huaaaaaaa! " air mata Erza mengalir semakin deras setelah kematian seseorang yang dicintainya. Juga seseorang yang mencintainya...**

**FLASHBACK END**

" apa kau masih mengingatnya? Jellal? " Erza lalu mengeluarkan 2 kertas yang sudah dilipatnya dari saku bajunya... yang satu adalah gambar dirinya. Gambar yang digambar Jellal sebelum kematiannya . dan yang satu... adalah gambar seorang Jellal Fernandes.

" apa kau melihat gambarku? Pada akhirnya aku berhasil menggambar dirimu... " Erza lalu mengambil sebatang korek api lalu menyalakan apinya dan membakar kedua kertas yang ada di tangannya.

" Meski aku membakar kedua gambar ini... aku tetap akan menyimpan gambar gambar mu... juga kenanganku bersama dirimu... "

Erza pun mendekatkan api itu dan membakar kedua kertas itu bersamaan...

" dengan begini... kedua gambar ini... akan menjadi gambar pertama kita... dan gambar terakhir kita... sayonara... Jellal Fernanedes... "

.

.

.

.

.

Do you still remember?

How great it was

To draw on a piece of paper

Whenever I see your old drawings

They remind me

Of the time we were together

You were always with pen and paper

And I like to see your drawing

We can not go back to that time

But you always

Make me smile

I will never forget

My happy memories with you

Sayonara...

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal Fernandes . . .

**Review?**


End file.
